Let Yourself Go
by Fire Leon
Summary: Solo un nombre basto para hacer que Craig perdiera la razón, "Te había dicho claramente que no te metieras con ninguno de mis amigos, imbécil". Un fic algo fuera de lo convencional, paseen y lean :D
1. Chapter 1

**Y sigo sin inspiración para continuar mi otro fic. Lo gracioso es que me viene inspiración para hacer otras historias, por lo que no pude desperdiciar el momento y escribir esta.**

**Va a ser un FF de dos capítulos :D. La cosa es que estaba viendo una película, 17 Again, y se me vino esta historia a la cabeza...no se porque, ya que casi no tiene parecido con la película -.-**

**2 días para nuevos episodios de South Park...YEY! :D. Por cierto, los invito a que lean un one-shot que hice reciente, I Miss You...**

**Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con el Fic**

**N/A: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Trey y Matt y blah blah blah :D**

* * *

**Let Yourself Go**

Green Day o Blink-182, ese era el debate entre Token, Clyde y Craig. Cual canción deberíamos tocar de estas dos bandas. Ciertamente las dos bandas eran excelentes, Clyde y Token adoraban a Blink mientras Craig sencillamente admiraba más a Billie Joe.

"Amigo, Travis Barker tiene que ser el mejor baterista que haya existido" decía muy seguro Token mientras abría su casillero y guardaba sus libros en el

"Si y Mark es el mejor bajista" agregaba Clyde mientras se apoyaba en su casillero y miraba a Craig "incluso mejor que Mike Dirnt" esto lo dijo con una sonrisa. Planeaba molestar un poco al pelinegro.

"Ha, eso ni tú te lo crees, idiota" dijo Craig una vez que había guardado sus libros en su casillero y le daba una palmada en la cabeza al castaño, desacomodando su cabello en el proceso.

"Oh vamos, Craig, acéptalo" decía Clyde mientras acomodaba su cabello, "se que desearías tener el talento de Tom y no el de Billie" completaba con una satisfactoria sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se recostaba en su casillero mirando al ya mencionada pelinegro.

"Como digas, Justin" incluso Token rio ante este comentario. Tanto el moreno como Craig, incluso Clyde sabían a qué artista se había referido Craig, Clyde lo miro serio y sin saber que decir tomo con su brazo el cuello del ojiazul y le desordeno el cabello, si, como típicos amigos adolescentes.

En ese momento Tweek se había acercado a ellos. Curiosamente el casillero de los cuatro chicos estaban bastante cerca. La voz de Token había interrumpido el juego de Clyde y Craig.

"Amigo, que rayos te paso" pregunto algo consternado el moreno al rubio quien abria su respectivo casillero

"Gah!, a que te refieres" pregunto el del cabello alborotado viéndose sorprendido por la reciente pregunta

"Si, Tweek, que mierda te paso en el ojo" ahora era Clyde el que preguntaba.

En resumidas cuentas el parpado del ojo del rubio tenía un notorio color morado, como cuando te has golpeado, o en este caso, alguien te había golpeado.

El rubio no sabía que responder. En ese momento había deseado haber venido con unos lentes oscuros o cualquier cosa para disimular su ojo amoratado

"Una pelea…" eso fue todo lo que respondió ante la pregunta de los dos chicos

Eso basto para que Clyde, Token y Craig supieran quien le había hecho eso al rubio. Se había hecho constante esa situación estas últimas semanas pero los tres chicos pensaron en ese momento en que la situación se había pasado de la raya.

Era fácil darse cuenta que era cosa de bullying y todo había comenzado ese día

**Flashback**

_Dos semanas atrás, en un día como cualquier otro salvo que ese día la clase entera del Sr Garrison, ahora profesor de la Secundaria de South Park, presentaba a la clase el nuevo chico_

_ "Chicos, quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida a Alex Bradford" decía mientras hacia un ademan para que el recién mencionado entrara al salón, "ahora, espero que no sean unos imbéciles con el ya que se que es difícil ser el chico nuevo"_

_ Las chicas lo había recibido muy bien ya que tanto Stan, Kenny y Craig, que por así decirlo, son los "Don Juanes" de la secundaria, habían aceptado que el chico era bien parecido._

_Pero era gracioso como días después todos, tanto chicos como chicas, recordaban el comentario que había hecho el Profesor Garrison en tratarlo bien._

_ La secundaria completa se había dado cuenta de lo imbécil abusivo y egocéntrico que era Alex. Rápidamente se convirtió en capitán de Basketball haciéndolo pensar que era el rey de la secundaria. Cosa que no era cierta ya que en South Park importa más el Futbol Americano que el Basketball, Stan era el rey por así decirlo. Por supuesto que él era todo lo contrario, pero igual o más bien parecido que Alex, pero el ya mencionado seguía creyendo su cuento de hadas y creía que podía hacer lo que quería a cualquiera y extrañamente Tweek se había convertido en su objetivo._

**Fin Flashback**

"Amigo, ese imbécil…" dijo Token sin saber si continuar con el insulto "Tweek, se que tú te pudiste haber defendido" agrego el moreno

"Fue Alex, verdad?" pregunto Clyde

Era interesante la pregunta ya que tanto Clyde como Token y Craig sabían la respuesta pero por alguna razón el rubio no quería decirlo, talvez por vergüenza o por lo que pasaría a continuación

"Quien te hizo esto, Tweek" pregunto sorpresivamente y algo irritado Craig quien había estado de espectador. Cosa que hizo que Token y Clyde se sorprendieran y también hizo que el rubio no tuviera remedio que decir lo que los tres chicos habían esperado

"Gah, Alex" respondió finalmente el rubio

Solo eso basto. Craig miro al rubio y luego miro a Clyde y Token y lo que tanto temían los tres chicos pasó. Justo después Craig con furia en su mirada comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba al enorme patio de la Secundaria.

Clyde, Token y Tweek lo siguieron, sabían perfectamente donde se dirigía el pelinegro y tal vez hasta Craig se lamentaría si no intentaban detenerlo.

"Craig, amigo, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer" le dijo Clyde quien conocía bien a su amigo sabía bien lo que tenía en mente el pelinegro, este solo continuo caminando

Craig abrió la puerta que daba el jardín y diviso al capitán de Basketball, Alex quien estaba con su novia y sus amigos quienes tenían una bola de basket y una chaqueta con los colores del equipo de las vacas de South Park. El pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia el. Clyde, Token y Tweek lo seguían.

"Vamos, Tweek, dile algo" dijo Token dirigiéndose hacia el rubio

Sinceramente el rubio sentía que no era capaz de detenerlo y en ese momento se lamentaba de haberle dicho quien le había hecho eso. No era el único, Token y Clyde conocían bastante a Craig y sabían también que cuando el pelinegro estaba enojado era un caso perdido.

Los presentes, es decir, los demás chicos y chicas que estaban en el patio de la secundaria se habían percatado de la escena. Una vez que Craig y los tres chicos estaban frente a Alex y su grupo, los demás hicieron un círculo alrededor de la escena.

"Hey Bradford!" llamo el pelinegro.

El mencionado, que se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas con su novia en su regazo, volteo a mirar a quien lo había llamado. Incluso él y los demás presentes notaron el tono de voz que había empleado Tucker. Después de mirar a Craig con una rápida mirada miro a Tweek e inmediatamente supo de que se trataba y rió

"Sabía que eras una marica" dijo el castaño dirigiéndose al rubio "que no puedes resolver tus problemas por ti mismo? Tienes que ir llorando hacia tu noviecito" dicho esto los amigos del chico rieron. Por otra parte los demás presentes supieron que había cometido un error.

La paciencia y auto-control de Craig había llegado a su fin.

"Te había dicho claramente que no te metieras con ninguno de mis amigos, imbécil" dijo furiosamente el pelinegro mientras apretaba sus puños "y parece que tu subdesarrollada mente no sabe acatar una orden"

Antes de que Craig hiciera algún movimiento, Clyde se apresuro y lo tomo del brazo haciendo que el pelinegro se volteara a mirar a su amigo y a Tweek quien negó con su cabeza en señal de que no lo hiciera

"Craig, no vale la pena" dijo Token intentando ayudar al castaño y al rubio en su labor de calmarlo

Los demás presentes estaban expectantes de la situación. Algunos murmullos se escuchaban por parte de algunos chicos, comentando en si lo iría a golpear o no. Por su parte, Craig lo pensó por un momento. Sabía que si lo golpeaba se metería en problemas así que se propuso a marcharse lo que provoco que los amigos de Alex se rieran y este también

"Si perra, solo vete de aquí antes de que te rompa esa linda cara" dijo el chico burlándose del pelinegro

Y dicho esto, en un rápido movimiento Craig se volteo y golpeo tan duro como pudo al chico, enviándolo directamente al suelo y se propuso a golpearlo de nuevo pero tanto los amigos de Alex como Clyde y Token lo sostuvieron, apartándolo del chico tirado en el suelo.

Continuara...

* * *

**Ese hijo de pu...se lo merece! :D Suspenso innecesario, espero que lo sepan apreciar. Espero subir el siguiente y ultimo capitulo mañana.**

**El titulo del fic se debe a una canción de Green Day...la verdad no sabia que otro nombre ponerle al fic -.-**

**Espero les halla gustado y please...dejen reviews! **

**Nos leemos mañana...espero :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como dije aquí les traigo el segundo y ultimo capitulo. La verdad dure bastante haciéndolo ya que terminaba y el resultado no me gustaba y ahora que lo termine aun me siento que no quedo como me gustaría que hubiese quedado. No es el mejor final pero espero hacer otras historias y ya terminado me enfocare 100% en This Is War :D**

**Ah, casi lo olvido, gracias por los reviews, de verdad es algo que aprecio y que impulsa a seguir con los Fics, gracias de nuevo!**

* * *

Siempre se había preguntado que se sentía ser atropellado por un auto o en este caso ser golpeado de verdad y bueno ahora ya se daba una vasta idea.

Sentía un tremendo dolor en el costado derecho de su rostro, en especial en su pómulo. No sabía si levantarse en ese momento y golpear al pelinegro, si tal vez eso no lo dejaría humillado pero el dolor le gano y solo decidió quedarse en el suelo.

Por otra parte, fueron necesarias cinco personas para detener a Craig. Sinceramente tanto Tweek como Token pensaron al principio en dejarlo que le destrozara la cara pero al igual que Clyde los chicos pensaron en que probablemente el pelinegro se ganaría un expulsión por lo que al final ayudaron al castaño en separar a su amigo del chico que yacía en el suelo.

Los dos amigos de Alex, al intentar separar o mejor dicho, empujar a Craig del castaño hirieron involuntariamente a Craig en su ceja izquierda. Una vez que el pelinegro se había tranquilizado al ver que era inútil golpear de nuevo al chico en el suelo seso su ira pero para su mala suerte el director había presenciado el percance.

Craig pudo ver a su derecha un espacio entre la multitud y ahí parado con sus brazos por atrás de su espalda al director. En ese momento extraño bastante al Sr. Mackey. Extrañaba la charla que le daba siempre que el pelinegro hacia algo indebido en la primaria y luego disfrutaba sacarle el dedo del medio pero con este tipo era diferente. Craig quien estaba sentado sobre el suelo frio, solo se inmuto a bajar su cabeza y esperar las mágicas palabras

"Tucker, Bradford…a mi oficina, ahora" y con esto el hombre dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Clyde coloco su mano en el hombro de Craig y una vez que este volteo a mirarlo, el castaño le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a que se levantara. Por otra parte, Alex tuvo que ser levantado por sus amigos, uno de ellos le dio su bufanda y este acepto y la coloco sobre su rostro y boca ensangrentados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Porque era tan difícil manejar sus impulsos? Bueno en ese momento estaba en un debate mental consigo mismo, por una parte había disfrutado lo que había hecho y por otro lado se sentía algo furioso por no haberse controlado a un insulto.

Miraba el techo de la oficina pensando en las consecuencias y en lo que su madre diría en cuando llegara. No era la primera vez, eso lo sabía pero tenía presente en que esto lo perjudicaría. Escuchaba a la secretaria teclear en la computadora en el escritorio frente a él. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había dentro de esa habitación, probablemente para que la gente esperara. Recordó todas esas veces en que estuvo esperando afuera de la oficina del consejero en la primaria.

Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban, pasos como los de una mujer que trae tacones y volteo hacia la puerta a su derecha y diviso a su mamá quien traía un semblante de enojo y desilusión. No era difícil adivinar eso ya que había visto esa expresión muchas veces antes. La mujer rubia se acerco y se paro frente a él mirándolo, Craig desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

"Y ahora, cual va a ser tu escusa?" pregunto la con enojo en su tono.

Como odiaba estas situaciones, que quería que le respondiera, que simplemente tenía ganas de partirle la cara a un chico que había golpeado a su amigo?. Era inútil decirle eso a su mamá ya no escucharía y solo le respondería "y eso a ti que te importa" ó "acaso es tu problema?". Craig solo se limito a quedarse callado y continuar mirando el suelo sin ningún punto inespecífico.

"A veces no se qué hacer contigo, Craig" agrego la mujer con desilusión al ver que su hijo no respondería, "tu padre y yo estamos cansados de pasar por est…"

La mujer iba a continuar cuestionado al pelinegro pero por suerte para él la puerta de la oficina del director se abrió y con esto Alex y sus padres salieron. Craig pudo ver la mirada de odio, por así decirlo, que los padres del chico le dieron pero eso no le importo mucho ya que noto satisfactoriamente al chico con una bufanda puesta en el costado de su cara y una nota en su mano, "suspensión" pensó Craig ya que conocían bastante bien ese papel. Si, aunque deseo en ese momento golpearlo de nuevo, estaba feliz de haberlo visto de esa manera y esperaba de una vez por todas que hubiera aprendido su lección.

El director llamo a la quien había visto sorprendida las condiciones en las que había quedado el chico que había pasado enfrente de sus ojos. La mujer se adentro en la oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella dejando a Craig solo de nuevo.

El pelinegro se incorporo mejor en su lugar, cambiando de posición quedando con sus codos sobre su regazo mirando de nueva cuenta el suelo y sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Estaba bastante silencioso, eso se debía a que las clases ya habían finalizado hacia como hora y media. Escucho que alguien toco la puerta a su derecha.

"Adelante Wendy" escucho la voz de la mujer que estaba al frente de la computadora por lo que volteo su mirada hacia la puerta y Wendy venia entrando con unos cuantos libros en sus manos y los coloco sobre el escritorio de la mujer.

Pensó en no darle importancia, tal vez estaba ahí porque había hecho algo malo también? Pero recordó que era la presidenta del comité estudiantil y eso implicaba algunos trabajos extra en cuentas y cosas así.

"También me dijo que le diera esto" Wendy estiro su mano dándole un papel a la mujer. Luego volteo a ver al pelinegro quien volteo inmediatamente su mirada hacia abajo.

"Gracias Wendy" dijo la mujer tomando el papel y colocándolo en una de las gavetas del escritorio. La secretaria se levanto de su silla, "iré por café, el director terminara con tu mamá pronto" y con esto dejo la habitación dejando solos a Wendy y Craig.

El silencio era algo incomodo, "si fuese ella, ya me hubiese ido" pensó el pelinegro pero solo pudo escuchar como la chica se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado. Craig cerró sus ojos aun con su cabeza hacia abajo. No conocía bastante a Wendy pero sabía que era de la clase de personas que probablemente le daría algo así como un sermón pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica puso su mano al costado de su cara haciendo que lo mirara y que se incorporara de nueva cuenta en su silla. "Que mierda estaba haciendo" pensó de nuevo Craig ante el involuntario movimiento de Wendy quien se limito con un pañito a limpiar el poco de sangre que tenía el pelinegro en su ceja haciendo que este se sonrojara.

"Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste por Tweek hoy" dijo Wendy con una sonrisa sin mirar los ojos del pelinegro mientras continuaba con su labor.

Craig quien la miraba a los ojos no supo que responder y solo se limito a tomar su mano por encima de la de Wendy.

"Gracias" respondió el chico haciendo que Wendy terminara con su labor

"De verdad admiro lo que hiciste y sé que tus amigos piensan lo mismo" agrego la pelinegra ahora mirando a Craig a los ojos "y no te preocupes, hablare con el director para que no sea tan severo" y dicho esto Wendy se levanto y se propuso a irse. Antes de salir volteo a mirar a Craig y le sonrió y con esto se marcho.

La verdad, no estaba seguro si lo que acababa de pasar había sido un sueño o había sido real pero sabía que la chica tenía razón, había valido la pena y sonrió para sí importaría si lo fuesen a expulsar o no, había demostrado que aunque no fuera bueno expresando sentimientos ese día había demostrado la importancia que tenia por sus amigos y estaría feliz si se metiera en problemas de nuevo por golpear a alguien quien insultara o lastimara a sus amigos. Si, su conciencia estaba limpia después de todo.

* * *

**Final inesperado, lo se -.-**

**Tal vez decepcione a algunos que esperaban mas pero como he dicho antes ni yo quede satisfecha con el resultado pero se que habrá mejores historias :D.**

**Espero escribir mas historias (mejores ;D) dejen reviews!**


End file.
